Freedom Ain't Free
by TheNightWolf13
Summary: Chandra is a young wolf-human hybrid. One day she is kidnapped and thrust into the middle of a war. Two of the members of the feuding sides know that whoever has her holds the ultimate weapon. She doesn't know it, but there is a beast, a creature of terror, death, and destruction waits inside of her. Soon it will be set free and chaos is inevitable….
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea from TheRabidWriter's Remade. I love that story and you should all check it out. This is also the prequel to the story I wrote on Wattpad. -Wolfy**

"Chandra! Get up! Come on! It's time to wake up!" I heard my sister's sweet and slightly airy voice cry out as she shook me awake. "Five more minutes…" I mumbled tiredly, my hoarse, low voice paling in comparison to hers. "Up!" My sister exclaimed before she tore the sheets off of me. "Alright! Alright! I'm up!" I quickly sat up and… hit my head on the top of our shared bunk bed. The resulting clang echoed through the room along with my sister's gasp of terror. I groaned and rubbed the top of my pounding head. _'Great. Just what I need.'_ I thought. "Are you okay?" I heard my sister squeak in a concerned voice. My sister was always way too caring for her own good. She was a little on the short side, she was 5'4", and had curly light brown hair. Her eyes were a warm brown color and her skin was a light brown tone. She almost always wore a gold cross along with some comfortable, sporty clothing.

"I'm fine." I grumbled irritably as I got off the bed and stretched. "Good. Don't forget we have an English test today." I wanted to roll my eyes and I could almost see myself telling her that the only reason she only knew about it was because of me. I could feel the anger rise in my chest as I said in passive-aggressive tone, "You dumbass! The only reason you remembered is because of me but you don't even care!" But, of course, I kept my mouth shut about it. "I won't." I said quietly. "Good. Now hurry up and get ready so we can go eat!" She said before skipping downstairs. She always seemed to be in a happy mood which I found mildly irritating.

You could say that my sister and I are the direct representation of a yin and yang symbol. My sister is always happy and cheerful and a huge people person while I, on the other hand, am almost always painfully shy and I try to be alone as often as I can. I sighed and walked into my closet and pulled out a pair of plain jeans and an oversized, plain red t-shirt. I quickly threw the clothes on; made sure my tail went through the hole in the back of the pants, before waking into our shared bathroom.

I yawned again as I scratched the top of my head, just behind my left ear. I always loved to be scratched behind the ears. I grimaced as I looked at my messy raven black hair. Normally, it fell to the middle of my back and had nice, beachy curls in it naturally. Today though, it looked like the bride of Frankenstein did my hair. I rummaged through the drawer and pulled out a brush and quickly ran it through my hair, careful to avoid the wolf ears on top of my head. I then went downstairs to get breakfast. My mom, dad, and twin sister were already at the table and beginning to eat their breakfast. I took my normal seat next to my twin after I mumbled a good morning.

After breakfast, I grabbed my back-pack and hugged both my mother and father good bye. "Don't forget we're going for a moonlight run tonight and you'll be one of the babysitters for the pups." My mother called out as me and my sister left. "I won't mom!" I yelled back as we shut the door and started walking to school. I didn't really have to hide the fact that I was half-wolf from the rest of the town because everyone in it knew me and my family because we are one big pack. That's right we're a bunch of werewolves. Well, except for me because I have yet to transform, my mom says I'm a late bloomer. But I wouldn't be the only one in the family who wasn't a werewolf, take my brother Vampeezo, for example. He never turned into one, but that's a story for another time.

About half-way to our high school, my sister nudged me and whispered. "That car has been following us for a while now." I sighed. "You sure?" "Yes! And to make it even weirder no one in the pack has a car exactly like that! What if it's a hunter?" She insisted. I sighed again and glanced back at the car. It was completely black and seemed to be an old, high-end Mercedes. Its windows were completely tinted black and I could just barely make out two figures in the front seat of the car. "Maybe they're new members. Let's just get to school and worry about it later, ok?" She wasn't happy about it but went with it anyway.

As soon as we walked up to the school yard my sister was whisked away by her friends and I sat on a bench just outside the front door to the school. Our school was just like any other average school. You had your little cliques, mean girls, geeks, nerds, and jocks. You also had your nice teachers, your ok teachers, and your down right mean as hell teachers. Average lockers, halls decorated with school posters and such, assembly hall and all that other boring crap.

I pulled out my book and began to read while I waited for the bell to ring, it was the Cirque Du Freak: Tunnels of Blood that I was reading for the hundredth time. I tuned out the gossip and idiotic noises that the others were making as I became immersed in my book. I didn't have any friends at school, mainly because they were too scared to approach me because of the rumors that I was the devil's child and would one day proceed to kill people and tarnish the peaceful reputation that the whole clan of Loup-Garous had established. Ha! If only they could realize that I don't even have half of the courage to do that! When the bell finally rang, I put my book away and quickly went into the school and to my locker before the big rush came.


	2. Chapter 2

_Let's get this over with._ I thought as I took a seat towards the back of the class room. My first period was history and man was it boring. Our history lessons were a little different since they included the supernatural creatures that humans thought to be fantasy, creatures such as dragons, werewolves (obviously), vampires, demons, ghosts, and poltergeists, the usual. But even so, it was still as boring as ever, repeating the same historical events each time a new school year started. I rested my head on my hand as I barely paid much attention to our teacher's, Mr. Rowland's, "warm up lecture". I struggled to stay awake as he started talking about government cover ups in the early 1900s. What? I didn't get much sleep last night, y'know with the nightmares and all…. I really should stop watching horror movies before bed. Anyway back to the point, Mr. Rowland was continuing to drawl on in his monotone voice….

I opened up my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar area. I was no longer in my classroom but instead, I was outside. There was a large white house in front of me with a red door. There was an eerie fog rolling in and I could hear the giggling of children in the front lawn. I was also wearing a white, lacy dress and white shoes. Walking forward, I saw two little boys tossing a ball back and forth and three little girls playing jump rope. There was one girl on either side of the rope, swinging it, and the last one was jumping over it.

"One, two, he's coming for you." They began to chant.

"Three, four, better lock your door." Wait a minute, I know this rhyme.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't figure out why everything looked so familiar.

"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late." This is so annoying! I know I've heard this rhyme and seen this somewhere!

"Nine, ten, never sleep… **AGAIN!"** I screamed and turned around as someone shouted the finally part at me. Gasping, I could see the shadow of a man with a fedora on his head and what looked like long finger nails on his right hand. He howled with laughter. "Oh, don't you remember me, little bitch?" His voice dripped with mock hurt, complete with his long fingernail hand going over his heart. Without a second thought, I ran towards the house, screaming all the way.

I slammed my back against the door as I made it inside and panted. _God why does everything seem so familiar?_ I racked my brain for an answer and each time I got close to one, it would slip away from me. "Let me give ya a hint, bitch." Husked a voice from behind me. I squealed in terror and tried to get away, but suddenly two chained cuffs snapped around my wrists and ankles.

He chuckled lightly as he swaggered around to the front of me. I could see him perfectly now. He had burnt skin and was a wearing dirty red and green striped shirt. He had on filthy brown slacks with dirt, and who else knows what else, encrusted combat boots. He also had a dirty brown fedora on his, I assume balding, head. He suddenly removed his fedora and bowed. "Freddy Krueger, at your service madame." He cackled. No,nononono! This can't be happening. He isn't real! I have to wake up! WAKE UP DAMN YOU!

I jolted upright and I realized that I was back in the classroom, sitting in my chair, the chains gone. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes, slumping back into my chair. "Miss Ulrica if you would please pay attention." I heard the teacher say. "Sorry sir." I mumbled and sat upright in my chair. I looked ahead toward the blackboard, expecting to see my teacher standing there. Instead, I saw blood splatter all over the board and the walls along with large claw marks across them.

I turned to the person beside me and screamed in horror and disgust. His throat looked like it had been ripped out, blood still spurting from the gaping hole. I got up from my chair quickly and retched on the floor. A quick glance around confirmed that the rest of the class was dead, also by gruesome means. "Oh my god! This can't be happening…" I whispered, whipping vomit from my mouth. I heard mumbled growling from the front of the classroom, where the teacher was. Eyes widening in shock, I watched as a ginormous werewolf tore the insides out of my teacher.

The werewolf had to be at least 20 feet tall and was incredibly muscular, it looked like there wasn't an ounce of fat on it! It was also a dull, pitch black with crimson red stripes running horizontally down its back and the side of its muzzle. There was also crimson around its eyes, running down to the tip of its mouth. The ears, tail, elbows, and paws were tipped with the same scarlet coloration and it had dark red spikes over its brow bone.

I stood there, staring at the creature in front of me. There was no way that werewolf was one of us, it's impossible for a member of the clan to get that big, not to mention that its coloration and eye color was unheard of. It turned its crimson eyes onto me and cocked its head to one side. Scarlet fluid caked its mouth and claws. It didn't attack or make any aggressive movements towards me; it just stood there, staring expectantly at me.

"W-What are you?" I asked timidly. It continued to stare at me for a moment more before turning its gaze onto the dead classmate that sat next to me.

"Wolfy! Wake up before Mr. Rowland catches you!" I jolted awake at Rodney's voice. Rodney was the student who sat next to me. "Rodney, if you would please be quite and focus on your lesson." Mr. Rowland gave Rodney a stern look. "Sorry, Mr. Rowland." Rodney said. _Thank god. It was only a dream. _I thought as I focused on Mr. Rowland.

~The Labyrinth~

Pinhead sighed as Freddy continued to curse and swipe his claws at the air. He knew what Freddy was so upset about but what happened was essential to what he has had planned. It told him that the time had come. He casts a glance at Jason, Michael, Tommy, Bubba, and John, all of whom looked just as bored as he was at seeing the same scene play before them.

"Frederick if you would please calm down so I can explain why I have summoned you all here." Pinhead ordered and Freddy didn't need to be told twice after a few incidents where he didn't listen. He settled on leaning against the wall and mumbling obscenities under his breath. "Now, I have summoned you all because, as I'm sure you all know, our powers are waning. We do not have as much control over the humans as we once had. Their fear has now been directed toward our "remake" counterparts.

"And I'm sure you all know that we can harm our "counterparts" but not kill them. We needed a special… addition to our ranks in order to put them back in their place. I have known of one for some time now-" Pinhead was suddenly cut off by the dream demon. "So you mean to tell us that you knew of them this whole time and never fucking told us?! We could have been done with those assholes years ago!" Freddy objected. "Now, Mr. Krueger, I'm sure he had a good reason for not telling us about this… addition." John said, hoping to placate the dream demon before things got out of hand.

"If I may continue, I have kept this from you because she was not yet ready but the recent altercation that Frederick has told me about indicates that the time is near and that we need to get to her before they can. My team of cenobites have informed me that the remakes now know of her and wish to either turn her against us or kill her. Either way, we need to get her and soon." Pinhead finished.

**So who is "she"?** Michael showed Pinhead the notepad that had the question that was on everyone's mind written on it. Pinhead gestured to the table, which now had a few files on top of it. "All the information you need is there. I will meet you all at the Myers house when she has been captured. Oh and the family she lives with is very close-knit. Good luck." Pinhead added before he casted the killers out of the Labyrinth. "The ancient pact will be honored once again." He mumbled before walking out of the room.

~Alaska~

I sighed and flopped down onto my back on the couch. "I hate English…" I heard my sister mumble from her face planted position on the floor. "Tell me about it." I huffed. "But at least you get to relax tonight while I help babysit the pups."

"C'mon! It can't be that bad!" She rolled over onto her back to look up at me. "Sure there are a few rascals but most of them are good little puppies." I secretly rolled my eyes. "Yeah sure." I mumbled underneath my breath. We stayed there until mom and dad came home from work. Our mother worked as a paralegal at a law firm and dad was the alpha male so he was basically the governor or mayor of the "town" to put it simply.

Mom had blonde hair with highlights in it and she had an average figure. She was the average mom too but she could be strict when she needed to be. Dad had graying black/dark brown hair and everyone always said that Shamira resembled him the most. He was very strict and liked things to be done his way. He would never hit either of us or be verbally abusive but he would go quite and not talk to you and that was worse than getting yelled at.

"Hey mom! Hi dad!" My sister chirped happily as she hugged each of them in turn. I repeated the act more out of respect than actual desire to do so. "Ready for the moonlight run tonight?" My mom smiled. "You bet!" My sister was very giddy with excitement, I wish I could say the same for myself.


End file.
